


Double Drabble: Like A Bad Penny

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jackandahat: Three men walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Like A Bad Penny

Generally, the Doctor is not in favor of destroying causality or tangling up his timeline into a Gordian Knot.

Well, mostly.

Sometimes.

Okay, when he feels like it. But, the point is, he's the Doctor, and he understands Time on a level that no one else ever will (because he keeps destroying his people's chances for returning over and over again, and, huh, now that he thinks about it, perhaps he _should_ be locked up for the good of the universe, but in a choice between himself or the rest of the Time Lords, the Doctor is of the opinion that he is the lesser evil and he's sticking to that) and if he wants to send a message back to a previous incarnation of himself, he bloody well can do it.

Sending a message back to two previous ones is just being doubly careful.

"What's the big emergency?" asks the one who left Rose very carefully back at his TARDIS. The one in the striped suit is glaring at him for it.

The Doctor tells them soberly. They nod. And proceed to get blindingly drunk before going to hunt up that damn swimming pool. (It was in the ballroom.)


End file.
